the maelstrom devil 2
by DarkbladeNaruto
Summary: Naruto died at the VOTE and deal with the Kyuubi in return for letting her free she would send him somewhere else to give him a second chance at the life and family he never had, how will Naruto presence in high school DXD change things. Smart Devil Naruto


The maelstrom devil

true version

Naruto died at the VOTE and deal with the Kyuubi in return for letting her free she would send him somewhere else to give him a second chance at the life and family he never had, how will Naruto presence in high school DXD change things. Smart Devil Naruto. Harem. There will be no girls from the Naruto world in his harem just girls from DXD and some other girls from other anime's just for the peerage.

(one little change I forgot to say is that I'm changing Lucy's last name to Uzumaki and making her apart of the Uzumaki clan of devil's that for my story are in the dxd universe but they are a devil clan while in the naruto universe they are a ninja clan. And an other thing I forgot is that Ravel will be will be the same age as Rias so she's going to be eighteen by the start of the cannon, that and I have reason for it, which will be explained later along with the Uzumaki devil clan.)

chapter 1

A young woman that appeared in her late teens was breathing heavily. She had a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and brown eyes. She had blond hair that reached down to her shoulders, with a small pony tail on the right side of her head

Currently she was in a hospital gown with her legs open, doing the one thing only a woman can do. Giving birth.

This was Lucy Uzumaki the wife of Natsu Dragneel a high class devil from the Fairy Tail clan who was while Lucy herself was from a high class devil clan called the Uzumaki clan. And She was giving birth to her very first child.

"One more push dear, just one more Lucy you can do it." Her husband said to her.

She just gave him an evil look, "I know thaaaat!" she shouted as she finally pushed her child out and a wonderful cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the nurse said as she went to clean the young child. After the cleaning, the child was brought Lucy wrapped in a blue baby blanket. Once the little bundle was in her arms she opened it with a smile as she looked at her first born son.

He had a tuff of blond hair, just like her, the same light skin tone as herself and her husband, though he had birth marks on this cheeks, like little faint whisker marks, tripled on each cheek. Next were his eyes, they were a beautiful brown just like her own, but she had a feeling that at as he got older his would look and acted just like his father.

The child looked at her and let out a squeal of happiness and Lucy hugged him close. "Welcome to the world my little Maelstrom." The mother said as she kissed the child on the forehead as her husband came close to hug both her and his newest child.

**ten years later**

A small child with spiky blond hair and brown eye. He wore a pair of black shorts blue opened toed sandals along with a blue shirt with a red and black swirl on the back of it. As he ran through the bushes and climbed up a hill a small smile formed on his face as he shouted to a blond haired girl behind him. Come on Ravel-chan hurry up. The boy shouted with a small chuckle, this boy was Naruto Dragneel Uzumaki the son of Lucy Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel

A disgruntled noise was her reply as another girl came out of the bush and walked tiredly up the hill.

She had long blonde hair in two pigtails with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons holding them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and she wore a fancy pink dress with brown dress shoes, which were not very unfit for hiking in the woods such as this and had a few twigs in her hair.

This was Ravel Phenex, Naruto's best and closest friend, next to the heiress of the Gremory clan Rias Gremory and the heiress of Sitri clan Sona Sitri.

They weren't always best friends when they had first met it wasn't one of the nicest meeting that, lets just say that nobody every want's to make Naruto made seeing as Naruto brutally beat her down with no remorse what so ever while using her own Phenex flames seeing as he he learned how to eat any fire from being trained by his father to use dragon magic that his grandfather Igneel taught his father.

It was one of those moments that even scared Lord and Lady Phenex for almost thinking that they would lose there only daughter, but it turned out that Ravel was actually humbled greatly from the fight and was eager to be around Naruto who was more powerful then her.

"How can you have so much energy Naruto?" Ravel asked while trying to catch her. She had no clue how Naruto could have so much energy even after running all day!

"Your just to lazy Ravvy-chan." Naruto said teasingly with a small grin as he sat down on log that was laying down on the ground patting to the spot next to him and tell her to sit. Sitting down ravel looked up at the sunset with a smile for a few minutes before looking over at Naruto and noticed that he was very quiet, which is very scary since most of the time he's always loud.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Ravel asked looked at her silent friend.

"'Sigh' no I'm just thinking about who I want in my peerage, you already know that me and your brother will have to fight in a rating game to see who marries Rias since my mother set up a contract with Lady Gremory for me to marry Rias-chan, while Lord Gremory had set up a contract with your father for Riser to marry her." Naruto said with a sigh before looking up at the sunset. And it better to have a full peerage when you go into a rating game after all since it increases your chances of winning. Naruto said.

"Besides I already have four pieces, I have three pawns filled already which come from my clan and then I have Kuroka as my bishop after I saved her. Naruto said with a small smile as he look over at Ravel, making Ravel raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that Naruto?" Ravel asked in confusion.

"Would you be my Queen Ravvy-chan?" Naruto asked with a fox like grin as he stared at her.

"NANI?"

"NANI?" Ravel repeated from her mind.

"Please Ravvy-chan, your my best friend." Naruto asked. "Besides Rias-chan and So-chan your the only one I can ask since Rias-chan has already got her chess set along with So-chan so I cant ask them that leaves just you for me to ask." Naruto exclaimed while he looked at her with a hurt puppy look of in this case a hurt kitsune look since it had more of a fox look thanks to the whisker marks on his face. (think of a sad Vulpix or Eevee from Pokemon and you get Naruto's look almost.)

"Um." Ah, her resolve on the matter to begin with was already going down fast. Every time Naruto wanted her to go somewhere with him he would use what he call the reverse puppy look or in his case the cute kit (baby fox) look that would get her every time.

"Come on don't look at like that Naruto." Ravel thought she knew that if he kept looking at her like that her will to resist anything he asked her always crumbled if he looked at her with that look. To her it's something that shouldn't even be allowed in the underworld.

"Come Ravvy-chan, just think of how embarrassing it would be for Riser if he lost because I had you one my side, beside by becoming apart of peerage you'll become a lot stronger than you would be if you joined someone else peerage." Naruto said to her.

"And if I did yes what piece would you make me." Ravel asked wanting to know what piece he would use on her.

"The Queen of course." Naruto said shocking her that he would make her his Queen.

"Beside if you combined your Immortality, Pyrokinesis, and Aerokinesis with the Queen even you could beat Riser on your own, hell you'd be stronger than Grayfia who's said to be the strongest Queen." Naruto explained to her with nothing but the truth since not only was what he said true but she would also be able to learn so of his family's magic since everyone in family my not be blood related they where still family to him and everyone in the clan.

Beside Naruto knew that Ravel never liked her older brother Riser she lover her two other brothers since they always played with when they had the time unlike Riser who just blew her off to go and do what ever he wanted, beside he knew this would piss Riser off to no end seeing as Riser had asked her to be a member of his peerage. Yes Naruto loved to piss of the Phenex's youngest son just as much as he loved to prank the Yondai Maou with Sirzechs Lucifer the older brother of Rias Gremory, being the main target for all his pranks.

Grasping Ravel's hands Naruto looked at her with a serious instead of the fox look and asked. "Ravvy-chan would you please be I'm Queen."

Yep that right there made the only daughter of the Phenex clan cave all because of a simple pet name that she found cute, but would never admit it to any. With a small sigh she looked at Naruto and said the words that get a queen from on of the most powerful devil clan in the underworld.

"Fine I'll be your Queen Naruto."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her, making Ravel's cheeks turn a little pink while she smiled a little as well.

"Naruto shouldn't we get going your mom is going to get worried that you've been gone for so long." Ravel as knowing that Naruto's mother was one of those mother that would send out hundreds of devils just to find her son and make sure that he was safe then again it probable comes from the fact that Naruto's father died a year ago from a group of fallen Angel he stayed behind to fight them so Naruto and his mother could get escape and get to safety, since then she never let Naruto out of her sight.

"Yeah I guess your right, I don't need my mom getting worried about me." Naruto said letting her go and turned around to head towards his only to come face to face with a group of ten feet tall growling wolfs yes you heard right ten feet tall, yeah some time's it sucked living in the underworld since all the animal were so fucking big.

Well unknown to the wolfs they had just signed there death wish, why because any animal that tried to attack him or any one he cared about would be turned to ash and scattered into the wind.

"Burn." Naruto whispered and with in seconds the group of wolfs that where in front of them started howling in pain as they were engulfed in **Golden Flames** so hot that even some on from the Phenex family wouldn't be able to with stand the heat of the flames.

It always made Ravel shiver a bit when she saw Naruto do this, it was one of the reason it made him so strong unlike his father who summon flames from any part of his body, Naruto could summon flames from and where he wanted even on his enemy if he choose to do so. It was one of the reason that Ravel lost to Naruto when they first beside the fact that he used her own flame against her. And to this day no one knows how he can use the flames like he can so even thought that he was part of the Phenex family when they saw him us the flames the first time.

"That was fun." Naruto said as he as the flames disappeared and the ashes of the wolfs were blown away by the wind.

Chapter 1 end

Ok here the first true chapter I now it's I a lot different then the test chapter but then again what I posted earlier was just a test chapter not the real thing so a lot was changed to make it a little better. I really do hope you like it. Now on to a few things first is that Fairy Tail is more of a devil guild that made up of devils that have no place to call home.

Next is the peerage with Kuroka since it doesn't say when she killed her master all we know is that it happened when Koneko was little and sometime before the start of the series I'm making so it happened but Naruto was able to save both Kuroka and Koneko so while Koneko went with Rias, Kuroka went with Naruto. Another thing is that some must say why am I using the Uzumaki clan in this story when they were a clan in the Naruto universe, I have my reasons.

Now another thing that I'd like to say or more like ask is that I I'm going to to need help in some parts of this story mainly the fright scenes, romance scenes and some one that wouldn't mind reading over the story in general to see if I have mistakes if you wish to help just PM me please I would really appreciate it.


End file.
